Lifeless
by YeSan84
Summary: Ketika tiga kerajaan saling memperebutkan induk dari penerus tahta mereka/"RAMALAN ! RAMALAN ITU !"/"Kau tidak bisa menolak Ryeowook !"/ crack pair, OOC, rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, yaoi/Uke! Yesung, Seme! Kyuhyun, Seme! Siwon, Seme! Ryeowook/Kyusung, Wonsung, Ryeosung/CHAP3UP!
1. Prolog

Title : Lifeless

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rate : T mugkin meningkat

Main Cast :

Kim Yesung – Ksatria merah

Cho Kyuhyun – Putra mahkota bangsa manusia

Kim Ryeowook – Putra mahkota bangsa vampir

Choi Siwon – Putra mahkota bangsa werewolf

Support cast :

Lee Sungmin – Yesung's twin – Ksatria hijau

Tan Hangeng – Ksatria biru

Choi Heechul – Pangeran werewolf I

Choi Joomyuk (Zhoumi) – Pangeran werewolf III

Choi Henry – Pangeran werewolf IV

Kim Jungsoo (Leeteuk) – Pangeran vampir I

Kim Shindong – Pangeran vampire II

Kim Hyukjae (Eunhyuk) – Pangeran vampir III

Kim Donghae – Pangeran vampir IV

Cho Kangin – Pangeran manusia I

Cho Kibum – Pangeran manusia III

Warning : Cerita tidak terlalu berpatokan pada legenda, YAOI, OOC, Typos, dan crack pair. Bagi yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan crack pair, silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini. Terima kasih.

0o0

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Yang mulia. Maafkan hamba yang mulia. Maafkan hamba jika apa yang akan saya beritahukan tidak sesuai kehendak yang mulia"

"Cepat katakan !"

"Ramalan itu ! Ramalan itu akan menjadi kenyataan yang mulia. Hujan deras, badai, topan, gejolak laut pasang, semua keributan ini menandakan hadirnya inang yang telah ditakdirkan yang mulia"

"Benarkah? Apakah itu artinya aku harus membawa anak itu?"

"_Satu belahan pinang akan menjadi induk satu kerajaan besar yang memimpin tiga bangsa. Ketiganya mati raga hidup jiwa mutiara hati. _Jangan lupakan ramalan itu yang mulia"

"Argghh. Ramalan gila. Apa maksud dari ramalan itu sebenarnya?"

"Hamba masih mencoba mencari tahu yang mulia. Hamba mohon, jangan bertindak gegabah terlebih dahulu. Dari keempat pangeran, yang mulia harus menentukan salah satu yang akan menanggung anugerah yang bisa berbalik menjadi musibah ini yang mulia"

Gelegar halilintar disertai suara tumbukan air hujan dengan tanah ikut meramaikan percakapan orang paruh baya dengan seorang lainnya di dalam satu ruangan. Tidak besar, hanya bilik kecil yang diterangi lilin besar. Choi Yunho, dialah namja baruh baya yang selalu dipanggil yang mulia. Meski penampilannya masih cukup muda, siapa sangka usianya telah melewati 5 abad. Pemimpin dari seluruh klan werewolf di muka bumi itu tengah terdiam menahan rasa kesal akan isi ramalan yang tidak pernah dimengertinya.

"Choi Siwon. Aku akan mengangkatnya menjadi putra mahkota sesuai dengan apa yang telah diramalkan. Bayi itu akan terlahir dari garis Siwon."

0o0

JDAAAARRR

GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK *anggap suara petir ya.

"Tidak appa. Aku tidak mau ! Hyungdeul masih ada. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding hyungdeul. Aku hanyalah pangeran appa yang menyusahkan. Aku tidak bisa menanggung tugas yang sangat berat itu. Aku menolak !"

Suara petir yang bersahutan semakin membuat panas ruangan yang terasa mencekam itu. Terhitung sepuluh orang tengah berkumpul dalam satu ruang. Dilihat dari jubah yang dipakainya, dapat dipastikan bahwa salah satunya adalah pemimpin mereka, dengan kelima pangeran, serta tiga orang peramal kerajaan.

"Kau tidak bisa membantah Ryeowook ! Ramalan menunjukmu sebagai pemberi keturunan pemimpin kerajaan kita. Kau dengar apa kata peramal tadi? _Satu belahan pinang akan menjadi induk satu kerajaan besar yang memimpin tiga bangsa. Ketiganya mati raga hidup jiwa mutiara hati. _Meski kita tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi kau tetap harus melaksanakan tugasmu. Ramalan besar ini akan terjadi pada masamu Ryeowook ! Bayi itu saat ini lahir. Inang yang harus kau dapatkan telah lahir !"

"Appa, tidak bisakah Ryeowook diganti? Aku tidak bermaksud menyanggah appa. Tapi apakah appa yakin? Ryeowook adalah magnae kita. Kekuataannya tidak sebanding dengan kami. Dia juga mudah lemas meski baru beberapa jam minum darah. Kalau nanti ada apa-apa dengan Ryeowook bagaimana? Tugas ini sangat berat appa"

Terlihat sang pemimpin termangu dengan perkataan namja manis dengan dimple di pipinya. Sebelum sang appa berubah pikiran, sang peramal kerajaan menyela.

"Maafkan hamba pangeran. Tetapi kita tidak bisa mengganti pangeran Ryeowook dengan pangeran yang lain. Justru karena Ryeowook yang paling lemah lah yang menjadi penandanya. Pangeran Ryeowook sering lemas karena memang dia hanya mendapat pasokan kekuatan dari inangnya. Kelak jika inang itu telah didapatkan, pangeran Ryeowook akan menjadi kuat. Dari pangeran Ryeowooklah akan dilahirkan pemimpin yang akan membawa kejayaan kita. Atau kita memilih mati karena klan werewolf? Anda harus ingat yang mulia. Ramalan ini juga menyebar di antara makhluk immortal lainnya"

0o0

"Oeeeekkk oeeekkk" *hahaha, mian

Jeritan bayi memenuhi rumah sederhana yang berada di tengah hutan. Dua bayi namja telah dilahirkan. Tidak seperti bayi kembar pada umumnya, bayi kembar itu hanya memiliki satu plasenta. Tangisan kencang disambut dengan gelegar guntur dan hantaman angin yang menderu, seakan menjadi pawai malam hari yang mengerikan. Halmoni yang telah membantu persalinan tadi merasakan keanehan pada satu bayi yang tak berhenti menangis. Dirabanya perut sang bayi yang masih kemerahan. Bagaikan tersengat listrik, halmoni itu berteriak kaget.

"ASTAGA ! RAMALAN ! RAMALAN ITU !"

Sang ayah yang mendekap bayi satunya menatap kaget pada halmoni.

"Kau ! Kau harus melindungi anakmu ! Dia-dia akan membawa dunia dalam keadaan sulit ! Dia akan membawa peperangan besar. Tapi dia juga pembawa kedamaian ! Dia akan diperebutkan makhluk kejam ! Dia kuat ! Tapi dia lemah ! Immortal akan membawanya ! Jaga dia ! Jaga dia !"

0o0

Gurat-gurat kecemasan melingkupi wajah paruh baya dengan jubah kerajaan berkilauan. Langkahnya hanya mondar-mandir di depan ruangan yang telah tertutup pintunya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Namja kecil yang masih berumur dua tahun, menatap namja paruh baya yang tengah mondar-mandir tersebut.

'Klek'

"Yang mulia, pangeran kecil telah lahir dengan selamat"

Seakan ada kembang api yang meletup di perutnya, namja paruh baya itu mengembangkan senyum lebarnya. Dihampirinya namja kecil yang memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Kangin-ah, kau dengar itu? Dongsaengmu sudah lahir. Kita lihat mereka, kajja"

Digendongnya namja kecil itu. Di dalam ruangan hanya ada beberapa orang. Sang bayi yang baru lahir, masih terlihat menangis keras dalam pelukan sang ratu.

"Yang mulia. Takdir itu akan terjadi. Kehendak langit mulai berjalan. Pangeran kecil inilah yang akan menjadi penentu kerajaan kita"

TBC

Keep or Del ?

Jjaaa~~~

Aku datang dengan FF baru. Mian ! FF yang satunya masih belum selesai. Bukan apa-apa siah, tapi nggak ada waktu untuk nerusinnya. Udah mulai sibuk lagi dengan perkuliahan. Hehehe *bilangajamalas

Aku gk bisa janji untuk FF satunya. Tapi kalau ini kayaknya bisa kuselesaikan. Aku buat poster untuk FF ini. Kalau ingin tahu dan ada gambaran dalam membaca Ffnya, bisa klik link ini 2gLx0nLNQdb3ts2aQE07F4qjdzeL5ujes2_5BOs6Up8=w640-h427

Oh iya, yesung disini jadi uke, tapi sifatnya jaung dari kata uke. Ryeowook kutempatkan sebagai seme. Hahaha. Couple yg mungkin tercipta kyusung, wonsung, atau ryeosung

RnR ?


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Lifeless

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rate : T dan bisa meningkat

Main Cast :

Kim Yesung – Ksatria merah

Cho Kyuhyun – Putra mahkota bangsa manusia

Kim Ryeowook – Putra mahkota bangsa vampir

Choi Siwon – Putra mahkota bangsa werewolf

Support cast :

Lee Sungmin – Yesung's twin – Ksatria hijau

Tan Hangeng – Ksatria biru

Choi Heechul – Pangeran werewolf I

Choi Joomyuk (Zhoumi) – Pangeran werewolf III

Choi Henry – Pangeran werewolf IV

Kim Jungsoo (Leeteuk) – Pangeran vampir I

Kim Shindong – Pangeran vampire II

Kim Hyukjae (Eunhyuk) – Pangeran vampir III

Kim Donghae – Pangeran vampir IV

Cho Kangin – Pangeran manusia I

Cho Kibum – Pangeran manusia III

Warning : Cerita tidak terlalu berpatokan pada legenda, YAOI, OOC, Typos, dan crack pair. Bagi yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan crack pair, silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini. Terima kasih.

HAPPY READING

0o0

5 years later

Malam yang mencekam menjadi latar percakapan sebuah keluarga kecil. Ditemani cahaya temaram dari tungku perapian, memeberikan kesan hangat dalam keluarga tersebut. Sang yeoja yang terlihat masih muda, duduk dengan satu anak berusia 5 tahun dipangkuannya. Seakan tak mau kalah, anak yang lain merengek untuk duduk di pangkuan sang appa.

"Yeobo, apakah kau masih ingat saat kelahiran Sungie dan Minnie?" sang namja yang memangku bocah bernama Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne yeobo. Pada awalnya aku memang tak percaya dan tak mengerti dengan maksud peramal itu. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa kedua putraku spesial. Kau tak akan lupa kan kalau mereka lahir hanya dengan satu plasenta. Tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali antara mereka berdua. Dan yang terpenting, Sungminnie tidak memiliki tanda aneh di punggungnya seperti Yesungie," ungkap sang yeoja sembari mengelus lembut surai hitam putra di pangkuannya.

"Apakah kau yakin itu bukan tanda biasa? Kukira tanda itu hanyalah tanda yang dimiliki masing-masing bayi pada umumnya," timpal sang appa.

"Anio. Tanda yang ada di bagian kiri punggung Yesungie terlalu berbeda dengan tanda pada umumnya. Tanda itu berbentuk mahkota dengan warna kemerahan. Kupikir kita memang harus menyembunyikannya. Jika perlu, jangan pernah mengungkapkan pada yang lain bahwa mereka kembar. Biarkan orang lain tahu bahwa kita mempunyai dua orang anak. Sungmin adalah hyungnya, bukan kembarannya. Bisakah?" sang eomma menatap penuh harap pada suaminya. Namja muda itu terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum seulas senyum merekah dari mulutnya. Dibalikkannya putra di pangkuannya untuk menghadapnya.

"Sungminnie, kau sayang Yesungie?" tanya sang appa yang dijawab anggukan oleh putranya.

"Dengarkan appa. Yesungie bukan kembaranmu ne. Kau lahir lebih dulu daripada Yesung. Umurmu satu tahun lebih tua dari Yesungie. Kau adalah hyungnya, mengerti?" tanya appanya sekali lagi. Sungmin kecil terlihat mencerna perkataan sang appa. Meski terlihat bingung, toh dia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yesungie berbeda dengan kita. Dia dalam bahaya. Sebagai hyung yang baik, maukah kau melindungi Yesungie? Maukah kau menjaganya jika suatu saat nanti appa dan eomma tidak ada? Bisakah kau..."

'BRAAAKK'

Belum selesai namja muda itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pintu rumah di dobrak oleh segerombolan manusia dengan badan setengah harimau. Refleks suami istri itu membawa kedua anaknya dalam dekapannya.

"Haaauuummm. Serahkan bocah itu padaku. Dia harus menjadi inang putraku. Berikan bocah itu, maka aku tak akan menyakiti kalian bertiga. Kau dengar?" bentak makhluk immortal tersebut. Sang eomma langsung mendekap erat putranya. Sang suami berusaha melindungi bagian keluarganya. Dia berusaha untuk membawa istri dan anaknya berlari.

'CRASSHH'

'BRUGH'

Dua onggok manusia tergeletak tak berdaya saat gigi tajam itu menggigit dan merobak sepasang suami istri itu. Kedua anak itu menangis dengan keras saat tau banyak darah mengelilingi tubuh kedua orangtuanya.

"Bodoh, aku memintamu untuk menyerahkan anakmu, bukan membawanya lari," manusia harimau itu menyeringai mendapati barang buruannya sebentar lagi ada ditangannya. "Kali ini aku akan membawa puncak kejayaan bagi bangsa kami. Bangsaku akan menjadi bangsa tertinggi di muka bumi, hahaha,"

'SYING'

'BRAKK'

Seluruh gerombolan manusia harimau tadi terpental dari tempatnya berdiri saat sebuah cahay biru menghantam mereka. Perlahan dari pendaran cahaya itu muncul sosok namja dengan dua pedang ditangannya. Namja itu terlihat cantik dengan polesan warna diwajahnya berpaduan dengan baju putih dengan corak biru miliknya.

"Makhluk biadab seperti kalian tidak akan pernah kuijinkan untuk memiliki manusia spesial ini. Aku akan mencegah takdir itu terjadi. Mulai saat ini tidak ada namja spesial bernama Yesung. Sekarang hanyalah ada kakak beradik Yesung dan Sungmin, ksatria merah dan hijau," tegas namja muda itu. Direngkuhnya dua namja kecil yang terus menangis meratapi kepergian orantuanya. Dalam sekejap, ketiganya menghilang ke dalam tengah hutan belantara.

0o0

15 years later

"Abeoji ! Aish, sudah kubilang aku tak ingin menuruti keinginan abeoji. Aku tidak ingin tahta abeoji. Bukankah ada Kangin hyung atau Kibumie yang lebih pantas duduk di tahta kerajaan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi pejabat biasa tanpa memusingkan masalah kerajaan dan segala tetek bengeknya."

Ya, itulah layangan protes dari pangeran muda bernama Cho Kyuhyun kepada sang pemimpin bangsa manusia. Meski sudah berkali-kali meminta sang appa untuk membatalkan keputusannya, tapi sepertinya sang appa tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Hyung dan dongsaengnya yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Hyung, kaulah yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya. Jangan melimpahkan semua tanggung jawabmu padaku dan Kangin hyung. Kaulah yang diberi amanah itu," timpal magnae kerajaan, Cho Kibum.

"Kibumie benar Kyuhyunie. Kami tidak memiliki tanda yang kau miliki. Tanda segitiga kemerahan itu hanya dimiliki oleh pangeran yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menanamkan benih calon raja besar yang akan memimpin tiga kerajaan besar. Itu artinya darah dagingmu lah yang akan menjadi calon raja hebat," tidak ada raut bercanda di wajah tampan penuh kewibawaan milik Cho Kangin, pangeran pertama kerajaan manusia.

"TERSERAH ! Aku menolak !"

Setelah berteriak keras, Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan besar tersebut. Tanpa menoleh pada siapapun, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang istana. Ditendangnya dua penjaga yang menghalanginya keluar istana. Dia melempar ikat kepala kerajaan dan melepas baju kebesarannya pada halaman istana. Secepat kilat dia berlari menjauhi istana. Sempat terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Kyuhyun dengan penjaga istana. Tapi tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan jejaknya, karena memang dasarnya Kyuhyun memiliki kecerdikan yang lebih dibandingkan dua saudaranya.

"ASA ! Kalian tidak akan menemukanku. Mulai sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Aku Jung Myung Seo, namja dari kalangan rakyat biasa. Hahaha. Silahkan nikmati keributan kecil yang kutinggalkan baginda, hahahaha," dengan masih diselingi kikikan kecil, Kyuhyun meninggalkan daerah itu. Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya ke dalam hutan kerajaan. Dia masih ingat dengan sebuah pondok di dalam hutan yang pernah dilihatnya saat berburu dengan saudaranya.

0o0

Seorang namja muda, terlihat sibuk membersihkan pedang panjangnya. Tubuhnya mungil dengan balutan baju panjang berwarna hitam. Pipi chubby dan bibir kissablenya memberikan kesan imut tersendiri padanya. Ditambah dengan rambut panjang yang lurus menjuntai menambah kesan cantik padanya. Tapi lihatlah mata sipitnya yang memandang tajam seakan menguliti apapun yang dilihatnya. Tangan mungilnya mengetuk pelan mata pedangnya sebelum dia mengangguk puas.

"Yesung-ah, aku ingin berburu ke dalam hutan. Apakah kau akan tetap tinggal atau kau akan ikut Hyung?" satu namja lainnya dengan pakaian yang sama dengan rambut yang lebih pendek, menyapa sang dongsaeng.

"Pergilah," ucap Yesung tanpa melihat ke arah hyungnya. Suara husky yang keluar dari bibir kissablenya terdengar menusuk dan membuat merinding bagi yang mendengarnya. Itulah Yesung. Dia begitu dingin pada siapapun.

"Gurae? Hyung pergi. Katakan pada Hangeng gege bahwa aku pergi untuk mencari makanan," pamit Sungmin. Tidak ada balasan dari Yesung, membuat Sungmin menghela napasnya berat. Dia meninggalkan dongsaengnya dengan langkah berat. Semenjak peristiwa pembunuhan orangtua mereka, Yesung dongsaengnya atau lebih tepatnya saudara kembarnya menjadi sosok yang sangat dingin. Dalam hidupnya, Yesung hanya tersenyum beberapa kali. Dia tak pernah mau berbagi cerita atau berbicara lama dengan siapapun. Meskipun Hangeng gegenya mengajak berbicara, dengan enggan Yesung akan menanggapi seadanya.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Yesung memutuskan untuk pergi ke dalam hutan, hanya sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena memang tak jarang manusia yang masuk ke dalam hutan, akan menjadi santapan makhluk immortal yang berkeliaran mencari mangsa di dalam hutan. Tugasnyalah untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

0o0

Hari beranjak malam. Suara lolongan serigala menjadi musik yang mencekam di dalam hutan. Purnama menyembul dari peraduaannya. Ya, malam ini adalah malam purnama di bulan ketiga tahun itu. Seorang namja tengah sibuk membakar ikan yang didapatkannya dari berburu di sungai.

"Aish, aku baru tau kalau hidup tanpa pelayan istana akan semerepotkan ini. Hanya untuk mengisi perut aku harus berhadapan dengan hitamnya arang ini. Apa aku kembali saja ya. Andwe ! Abeoji tidak akan merubah keputusannya jika aku kembali secepat itu. Aku akan membuatnya mempertimbangkan ulang keputusannya," namja itu, Kyuhyun, asik bermonolog ria tanpa menyadari bahaya disekitarnya.

Di lain tempat, terlihatlah seorang namja mungil tengah mengendus bau yang menguar dari dalam hutan. Telinganya terpasang tajam menangkap setiap gerakan disekitarnya.

"Aku mencium darah bangsawan di hutan ini. Apakah dia tersesat. Keadaan yang sangat menguntungkan. Purnama ini sepertinya akan menjadi keberuntunganku," seringainya kecil. Taring keluar dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Dengan masih menyeringai, namja itu melesat mengikuti aroma darah dari dalam hutan.

"Jja... asa, akhirnya ikannya matang. Saatnya untuk menyantap hidangan malam ini. Eh, tapi kenapa ada yang gosong. Molla, semoga rasanya enak," Kyuhyun hendak menyantap makanannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentaknya dan melemparkannya ke batang pohon. Alhasil Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan karena lemparan yang keras tadi.

"Hohoho, ternyata Pangeran dari kerajaan manusia yang tengah berkeliaran sendiri di dalam hutan ini. Sepertinya akan terasa nikmat jika daging yang melekat di tubuhmu kumakan. Kau membuat liurku menetes. Hahaha," namja tampan yang melempar Kyuhyun tadi menyeringai puas melihat raut ketakutan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat menikmati bagaiman badan Kyuhyun bergetar hebat dengan kuku memutih dan wajah pias.

'Wuuusshh'

Seorang namja lainnya muncul dari arah yang sama dengan namja yang melempar Kyuhyun. Decakan ringan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ckckck, ternyata aku kedahuluan sang putra mahkota werewolf eoh? Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bertemu saat berburu mangsa. Tapi jangan harap aku akan mengalah untuk bangsa rendahanmu. Akulah yang akan menjadi pemangsa namja ini. Oho, seorang pangeran kerajaan manusia? Menarik sekali," kata Ryeowook angkuh. Seringaian kejam keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Mungil? Oke, akan menjelaskan kondisi fisik dari putra mahkota vampir ini. Ryeowook, dibekali dengan wajah manis, mungil, dan imut sekelas uke-uke sejati. Tapi siapa sangka, putra mahkota ini sangat mengerikan jika marah. Tatapan angkuhnya membuat geram Choi Siwon, putra mahkota kerajaan werewolf.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau. Sepertinya sedikit berolahraga sebelum menyantap mangsa terlihat menyenangkan," selesai berucap demikian, Siwon berbalik menyerang Ryeowook alih-alih memangsa Kyuhyun. Raungan dan geraman memenuhi gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Nyalinya menciut saat melihat betapa mengerikannya makhluk di depannya. Saat dirasanya mereka berdua lengah, dia meringsek sedikit demi sedikit berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Grep'

"Kau ingin lari? Bermimpilah," Kyuhyun tersentak saat kedua tangannya tertahan di belakang tubuhnya. Di belakangnya, Siwon dan Ryeowook memegang masing-masing tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku bukan mangsa kalian. Pergi !" Kyuhyun terus meronta saat diseret kedua putra mahkota itu ke dekat tempat perapian yang dia buat tadi.

"Cih, kaulah makhluk rendahan yang sebenarnya. Bangsa manusia yang lemah. Bersiaplah untuk menemui ajalmu," sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu, taring Siwon menancap pada lengan Kyuhyun, bermaksud untuk merobek daging Kyuhyun. Tak mau tertinggal, Ryeowook bersiap untuk menancapkan taringnya ke leher Kyuhyun.

'SYING'

'BRAAKK'

Kedua makhluk immortal tadi terpental akibat cahaya merah yang menghantam keduanya. Sosok namja muda berambut panjang muncul saat cahaya itu perlahan memudar.

"Pergilah. Di sini bukan tempat mencari mangsa," ucap Yesung dingin kepada keduanya.

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

Ketiga putra mahkota itu refleks memegang dada mereka. Mereka mencium wangi feromon yang menguar dari namja yang baru muncul di tengah mereka.

'Dia sangat manis. Kenapa aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya? Kenapa aku ingin dia ada di bawahku? Bukan, ini bukan rasa ingin memangsanya. Aku ingin menyentuhnya' bisik batin Ryeowook.

'Ada apa dengan jantungku? Ini tidak wajar. Dia manusia rendahan. Dia adalah mangsaku. Tapi kenapa hatiku begitu menginginkannya takluk di bawahku? Aroma apa ini? Aroma ini sangat menggairahkan' monolog hati Siwon.

'Omo, penyelamatku ! Dia sangat manis. Apakah aku masih normal? Tapi lihatlah wajahnya yang cantik itu. Andai saja dia menjadi pendampingku. Aish, apa yang kupikirkan' batin Kyuhyun.

Yesung terpaku menatap ketiganya. Ada perasaan berdesir aneh yang melingkupi hatinya. Perasaan yang menggelitik perutnya. Tatapannya masih terlihat tajam. Diacungkannya pedang berikut sarungnya pada dua makhluk immortal yang menyerang namja pucat itu.

"Pergilah, jangan mengganggunya. Atau aku akan menghabisi kalian dengan pedang perakku," titah Yesung dingin. Pandangannya menyorot tajam bagai pedang pencabut nyawa.

"Cih, berani sekali kau memerintahku. Manusia rendahan sepertimu tak pantas mengacungkan pedang padaku. Kau pikir kau siapa?" decih Siwon tak suka.

"Ksatria merah. Sekarang pergilah," kata Yesung dingin tak terlihat nada ketakutan sedikitpun. Kedua makhluk immortal itu terperangah.

'Jadi inikah ksatria merah yang berhasil melukai saudaraku?'

Monolog kedua makhluk immortal tadi dalam hati.

TBC

Jja... saya kembali dengan update terbaru FF Lifeless. Karena reader meminta update kilat, maka saya suguhkan cerita di atas. Hanya 2000-an word, mian jika terlalu pendek. Kelanjutannya akan menyusul. Dan untuk keseme-an Ryeowook, dilarang protes. Hahaha. Kenapa kembarannya Sungmin, bukan Ryeowook? Sejujurnya ide cerita ini muncul saat aku ngubek isi laptop dan melihat ulang video musical Hong Gil Dong. Penampilan Yesung dan Sungmin sama seperti dalam musical tersebut. Kyuhyun di musical the moon embrace the sun, Siwon saat menjadi model pakaian kerajaan, Hangeng di my king. Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Shindong berpenampilan seperti di opera. Kibum saat di drama china, Zhoumi jacket photo Break down, Henry di MV perfection, Heechul di SS2 atau 3? Lupa, dan Kangin memakai hanbook biru. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ne.

Gomawo : byun chang kyukyu, JustCallMeAzi, Harpaairiry, CheftyClouds, yeclouds, , KyuuLawliet, iwsumpter, huangxitao7, , SparkCLoud0324, DahsyatNyaff


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Lifeless

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rate : T mugkin meningkat

Main Cast :

Kim Yesung – Ksatria merah

Cho Kyuhyun – Putra mahkota bangsa manusia

Kim Ryeowook – Putra mahkota bangsa vampir

Choi Siwon – Putra mahkota bangsa werewolf

Support cast :

Kim Sungmin – Yesung's twin – Ksatria hijau

Tan Hangeng – Ksatria biru

Choi Heechul – Pangeran werewolf I

Choi Joomyuk (Zhoumi) – Pangeran werewolf III

Choi Henry – Pangeran werewolf IV

Kim Jungsoo (Leeteuk) – Pangeran vampir I

Kim Shindong – Pangeran vampire II

Kim Hyukjae (Eunhyuk) – Pangeran vampir III

Kim Donghae – Pangeran vampir IV

Cho Kangin – Pangeran manusia I

Cho Kibum – Pangeran manusia III

Warning : Cerita tidak terlalu berpatokan pada legenda, YAOI, OOC, Typos, dan crack pair. Bagi yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan crack pair, silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini. Terima kasih.

0o0

_Previous Story_

"_Cih, berani sekali kau memerintahku. Manusia rendahan sepertimu tak pantas mengacungkan pedang padaku. Kau pikir kau siapa?" decih Siwon tak suka._

"_Ksatria merah. Sekarang pergilah," kata Yesung dingin tak terlihat nada ketakutan sedikitpun. Kedua makhluk immortal itu terperangah._

'_Jadi inikah ksatria merah yang berhasil melukai saudaraku?'_

_Monolog kedua makhluk immortal tadi dalam hati._

0o0

Kedua pangeran immortal itu masih betah terdiam dengan mata tak lepas dari tubuh namja cantik yang tengah menghunus pedang ke arahnya.

"Pergi sebelum pedang ini memenggal kepala kalian," kata dingin keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Cih, jangan kau pikir aku kalah. Aku hanya mengalah untuk kali ini. Aku pasti akan kembali untuk membuatmu takluk dan bersujud padaku," selesai berucap demikian, Ryeowook mengubah dirinya menjadi kelelawar dan terbang meninggalkan tempat buruannya.

"Tak kusangka namja manis sepertimu bisa menghunuskan pedang padaku," Siwon beranjak berdiri dan mendekati Yesung tanpa takut pedang yang dibawa Yesung akan tertancap padanya.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu budakku. Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, cantik," bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Yesung. Dengan seringaian licik, Siwon melompat dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi serigala. Kyuhyun masih termangu dalam posisinya-setengah berbaring. Dia menatap kagum pada sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Yasung memasukkan pedang ke sarungnya dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu. Kau mau kemana?" panggil Kyuhyun di tengah ringisannya. Yesung hanya menleh sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Yak ! Tidakkah kau mau menolongku? Aku terluka. Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini? Aku pasti akan menjadi mangsa lagi nanti. Jebal tolong aku, ne ne ne," ucap Kyuhyun melas. Dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata melas dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Kyuhyun berusaha memancing perhatian sang namja cantik. Tapi apa daya, Yesung tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan namja yang terluka di belakangnya. Kyuhyun berdecak melihat kepergian Yesung. Dengan tertatih dia memasuki pondok sederhana tempatnya singgah tadi. Dibaringkannya tubuh lukanya di dipan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Matanya menatap miris pada lengannya yang tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan darah, dan kakinya yang sedikit membengkak akibat benturan keras tadi.

"Aish, kukira namja tadi orang baik. Dia datang untuk mencegahku terbunuh dari dua makhluk jelek tadi. Tapi apa dia tidak tau, dengan meninggalkan orang yang terluka parah seperti ini sama saja dengan membunuhku perlahan. Aish, malang sekali takdirku. Apakah ini karma untukku? Haruskah nasib seorang pangeran tampan seperti diriku harus mati mengenaskan karena kehabisan darah. Kenapa cara kematianku pun terdengar menyedihkan? Tidak bisakah aku mati di medan perang dan mendapatkan penghormatan yang layak? Benar-benar menyedihkan. Bahkan aku belum mempunyai istri. Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar pangeran yang malang," berbagai kata-kata penyesalan dan umpatan kecil masih setia keluar dari mulut tipis Cho Kyuhyun. Ringisan kecil sesekali terdengar diantara umpatannya. Karena kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin lemah dan darahnya yang semakin berkurang, Kyuhyun akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

0o0

"Eungh"

Lenguhan kecil terdengar saat kesadaran Kyuhyun mulai timbul. Matanya mengerjap pelan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menerobos mata bulatnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pondok kecil tempatnya bernaung, hanya saja terdapat beberapa barang tak dikenal di atas nakas, di samping dipannya. Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut saat menyadari tangannya terbalut kain dan sedikit bekas kehijauan di lengannya yang terluka. Matanya beralih pada kakinya yang kini telah tertutup dengan dedauan yang telah ditumbuk.

"Siapa yang menolongku?" sungut Kyuhyun bingung. Dilihatnya ada buah apel di atas nakas tadi. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kyuhyun meraih apel yang menggoda nafsunya.

'Klek'

Pintu pondok terbuka dan muncullah namja ksatria merah yang kemarin menolongnya. Tak ada kata yang keluar, hanya mata tajamnya yang melakukan scanning pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Omo ! Kau membuatku kaget. Apakah kau selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba? Darimana saja kau? Apakah kau yang menolongku? Ataukah ada yang lain yang menolongku? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. Tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Yesung. Sebagai gantinya, Yesung mengambil apel yang dibawa Kyuhyun dan menyumpalkannya pada mulut Kyuhyun.

"Yak !"

"Makanlah"

Satu kata itulah yang terucap. Tanpa nada sedikitpun. Orang masa kini yang tak tau, mungkin akan mengira kalau Yesung adalah robot yang tak memiliki perasaan. Yesung beranjak keluar dari pondok. Dengan langkah tertatih, Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah cepat Yesung. Dia sangat penasaran dengan namja manis di depannya. Selain itu, dia merasa, entah mengapa dia tak dapat melepaskan begitu saja namja manis di depannya. Rupanya langkah kaki Yesung membawanya pada sungai tempat Kyuhyun mencari ikan kemarin. Dengan gerak cekatan lima ekor ikan sebesar teapak kaki berhasil ditangkapnya dalam waktu sebentar. Tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang menunggunya di tepi sungai, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Yak, tidak bisakah kau berjalan pelan. Apakah kau tidak bisa membantuku?" gerutuan ringan terus terucap oleh Kyuhyun. Langkahnya terseok, berusaha mengimbangi langkah Yesung meski tak mampu. "Yak, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau tak mau berbicara sedikitpun? Ayolah."

Tak ada jawaban apapun. Yesung masih keukeuh untuk mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang jengkel pun akhirnya memilih diam karena merasa usahanya sia-sia. Kyuhyun membantu Yesung mengumpulkan kayu dan ranting untuk membakar ikan mereka. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun duduk terdiam menyaksikan Yesung yang sibuk menghidupkan api di antara tumpukan kayu bakar kering. Tangan mungil Yesung cekatan dalam membolak-balik ikan di atas bara api yang dibuatnya.

'Deg'

'Deg'

'Deg'

Kyuhyun memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Jantungnya berdetak tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok manis yang tengah bergumul dengan ikan bakar. Bunga-bungaan seakan-akan mengelilingi sosok manis Yesung.

"Wae irae? Kenapa jantungku seperti ini?" inner Kyuhyun. Yesung menyodorkan ikan bakar buatannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang cengo ikan bakar yang jauh lebih baik daripada kreasinya. Karena tak kunjung menerima, diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun dan digenggamkannya ikan bakar tadi. Sontak irama jantung Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Pipinya bersemu merah akibat skinsip tiba-tiba yang diterimanya. Seriangaian kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya.

'Cup'

Tanpa aba-aba juga, Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman kecil di pipi Yesung. Yesung yang terkejut, refleks mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung tangannya dan menghunuskannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membunuhku eoh?" dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

"Berani berbuat begitu lagi, bersiaplah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tubuhmu. Jangan macam-macam padaku," Kyuhyun melongo mendengar ancaman yang baginya tidak mengancam sama sekali dari mulut Yesung.

"Woaaaa kau mengucapkan kalimat yang lumayan panjang. Hei, kau tau suaramu merdu. Kalau saja kau mau berbicara lebih panjang, kau pasti akan semakin terlihat manis," hunusan pedanglah yang menjawab gurauan Kyuhyun.

"Gurae, aku bercanda. Jadi bisakah kau menurunkah pedangmu? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Aku tau, hatimu pasti semanis wajahmu," ucap Kyuhyun ringan tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Yesung akibat kata-katanya. Kyuhyun asik dengan menu paginya tanpa tau Yesung tengah tercenung dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

0o0

"Ksatria merah?"

Seketika seluruh atensi tertuju pada satu namja tampan yang kini tengah duduk termangu di sofa kerajaan.

"Kau berhadapan dengan ksatria merah? Apakah kau yakin dia ksatria yang sama dengan yang melukaiku dan Henry?" kata namja cantik dengan dandanan modis bagaikan gadis catwalk. Gadis? Ne, kau tak salah baca ataupun saya salah menulis. Choi Heechul adalah satu dari keempat pangeran werewolf yang tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga dalam istana modern tersebut. Choi Heechul adalah pangeran yang unik. Obsesinya untuk menjadi namja cantik, tidak mempengaruhi wataknya yang sedikit menakutkan. Dengan balutan kemeja hitam ketat dan celana panjang berwarna senada, Heechul tampil memikat. Jangan lupakan rambut yang sengaja dia panjangkan hanya untuk menambah kadar kecantikannya. Pita putih yang tersemat diantara helaian rambutnya semakin mempercantik penampilannya.

"Molla, sepertinya dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang melukaimu dan Henry. Dia namja yang sangat manis. Rambutnya tergerai panjang, dengan mata sipit dan bibir kemerahan. Pipinya chubby dan tangannya kecil. Tapi tatapannya seperti busur panah yang siap merobek jantungmu," Henry dan Heechul terperangah mendengar uraian Siwon. Mereka berdua berpandangan sekilas.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya dia orang yang sama. Namja itulah yang berhasil melukaiku dan Henry saat kami berburu tiga bulan yang lalu," jawab Heechul ringan.

"Tapi Hyung..." Siwon terlihat ragu saat hendak mengucapkan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya semenjak pertemuannnya dengan namja manis yang mengaku dirinya sebagai ksatria merah.

"Katakan saja hyung. Ada apa?" sahut Zhoumi saat menangkap keraguan di dalam mata hyung keduanya tersebut.

"Apakah Heechul hyung atau kau Henry-ah, merasakan apa yang kurasakan?" kata Siwon pelan seraya meraba dadanya, mencoba mengingat rasa aneh yang datang saat kemarin berhadapan dengan ksatria merah.

"Yang hyung rasakan? Memang apa yang hyung rasakan?" tanya sang magnae bingung.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tak tau. Saat kemarin dia muncul, aku mencium wangi yang menggoda, menguar dari tubuhnya. Sorot matanya membuatku kehilangan akal sejenak. Aku... entahlah, aku bingung menjelaskannya," jelas Siwon lesu. Kedua pangeran yang merasa pernah bertemu juga dengan sang ksatria merah berpandangan. Henry mengedikkan bahunya pada sang hyung tertua tanda tak mengerti.

"Kami tak merasakan apapun Siwon-ah. Tapi kau hebat sekali karena dia tak melukaimu," tanggap Heechul.

"Argghh, molla. Aku tak tau hyung," balas Siwon. Keheningan sesaat melingkupi ruangan besar tempat mereka berkumpul, sebelum Siwon mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tercengang. "Apakah mungkin dia adalah inang yang telah diramalkan?"

Seketika ketiga pangeran yang mendengarkan ucapan Siwo menegang.

"Tak mungkin hyung," kata Henry refleks.

"Benar kata Herny-ah. Ksatria merah itu seorang namja. Apakah inangmu namja? Jangan bercanda. Inang appa dan inangku adalah seorang yeoja," kata Heechul. Siwon hanya mendesah kecil dengan tanggapan pemikirannya. Reaksi inilah yang sudah dia prediksi akan keluar saat dia mengucapkan pikirannya.

"Tapi hyung, mungkin juga apa yang dikatakan Siwon hyung. Kita tau kan bahwa Siwon hyung berbeda dengan kita. Siwon hyung memiliki tanda segitiga kemerahan yang menandakan bahwa Siwon hyunglah yang akan menjadi penanam benih bagi penerus kerajaan besar yang akan menyatukan ketiga bangsa besar. Kupikir wajar jika Siwon hyung memiliki perasaan aneh pada namja itu jika memang benar namja itu adalah inang yang telah ditakdirkan," perkataan Zhoumi sedikit banyak membuat Henry dan Heechul memikirkan kembali perkataannya tadi. Ruangan kembali sepi karena keempat pangeran sibuk dengan berbagai terkaan dalam pikiran mereka.

"Kalau memang benar apa yang kau katakan. Kita harus mencari tau siapa namja berjuluk ksatria merah itu. Kita harus bergerak cepat, sebelum ada bangsa lain yang menyadari. Inang yang telah ditakdirkan saat ini mungkin berusia 20 tahun. Dia memiliki saudara kembar. Hanya itulah yang disampaikan peramal. Ah dan satu lagi, kemungkinan besar inang yang telah ditakdirkan juga memiliki tanda khusus ditubuhnya. Ingat Siwon-ah, ramalan ini bukan hanya untuk bangsa kita. Tapi, hampir semua jenis makhluk yang ada di muka bumi ini juga mendapatkan ramalan yang sama. Tapi jika memang tiga kerajaan besar yang dimaksudkan dalam ramalan adalah tiga bangsa yang kini tengah berjaya dan saling memusuhi, maka kita masuk ke dalam hitungan. Musuh yang harus kau waspadai adalah klan vampir dan ras manusia," untaian panjang kalimat yang dilontarkan Heechul menjadi bahan pembungkam bagi ketiga pangeran yang ada dalam satu ruangan tersebut.

0o0

"Hhhhhh"

Nafas Yesung semakin memendek seiring dengan langkahnya yang memberat.

'Bruk'

Dan jatuhlah Yesung karena tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya. Kesadarannya masih tersisa meski sedikit, memaksanya untuk sesekali menutup matanya. Darah masih menetes di tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit membiru dan keringat membasahi baju panjangnya. Apakah yang terjadi? Mari sejenak kita lihat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

"Aku lapar. Bisakah kau mencari makanan? Aku ingin pergi, tapi kakiku masih sakit. Ne~~," Kyuhun merajuk manja pada Yesung. Yesung hanya menatapnya datar, malah terkesan risih. Bagaimana kau tidak akan risih jika ada seseorang yang terus merengek meminta ini dan itu padamu? Ingin sekali rasanya Yesung meninggalkan namja menyebalkan yang terus mengusiknya ini. Tapi entah bagaimanapun caranya, Kyuhyun selalu berhasil menggagalkan niatan Yesung. Meski Kyuhyun harus bertahan dengan sifat ke-ooc-annya, tapi cara yang dia pakai selalu berhasil menghasut Yesung untuk tetap menemaninya.

"Jebal Yesungie, aku benar-benar lapar. Perutku sakit. Kalau aku tidak segera makan, aku tidak akan cepat sembuh. Dan pada akhirnya, kau akan semakin lama tertahan bersamaku. Ne... ~~" yah, seperti merajuk ini salah satunya. Jangan heran jika Kyuhyun tau nama Yesung. Salahkan mulut Kyuhyun yang tak berhenti mengoceh menanyakan namanya hingga membuat Yesung gerah dan akhirnya memilih memberitahukan nama aslinya. Dan saat Kyuhyun mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Jung Myung Seo, "Kita tak akan bersama. Tak penting aku tau namamu," justru kata itulah yang terucap dari mulut mungil Yesung.

Kembali pada Kyuhyun yang tengah merayu Yesung untuk mencarikannya makanan. Dengan langkah berat akhirnya Yesung menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun. Matanya memandang jengah ke arah Kyuhyun yang memasang senyum manis -lebih tepatnya dimanis-maniskan- pada Yesung. Tak butuh waktu lama, Yesung sudah berhasil mendapatkan beberapa macam buah ditangannya. Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, Yesung berniat kembali ke dalam pondok.

'Sraaakk'

'Bruugghh'

Dan akibat ketidak hati-hatiannya, Yesung terjatuh berguling di jurang landai yang tak terlalu tinggi. Yesung meringis merasakan punggung dan kakinya sakit. Dia mengurut kecil kakinya hingga tak menyadari saat seekor ular berbisa mendekat dan mematuk tangannya.

"Arrggghh"

Yesung menjerit kesakitan saat ular itu meninggalkan bekas gigitan di tangannya. Seketika rasa sakit mendera seluruh tubuhnya secara perlahan, racun menyebar melalui aliran darahnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Yesung hampir kehilangan kesadarannya saat sebuah tangan meraih tangannya yang terluka. Karena merasakan adanya sentuhan, mau tak mau Yesung membuka matanya. Satu manik mata yang menatapnya lembutlah yang pertama kali dia lihat. Kalau saja dia tak terluka, pasti Yesung sudah melempar dan membanting seseorang yang dengan lancang memegang tangannya.

"Kau terkena racun, hmmm. Apa kau kesakitan?" Yesung menatap mencela pada sosok yang kini membelai wajahnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Yesung terkulai tak berdaya. Meski pandangan Yesung sedikit mengabur, tapi Yesung yakin bahwa namja yang ada di depannya adalah namja yang sama dengan namja yang diserangnya tadi malam.

"Sluuurrrrppp"

Yesung berjengit kesakitan saat namja mungil di depannya menghisap darahnya.

"Lepaskan"

Satu kata itulah yang terucap dari Yesung sesaat sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Ryeowook mengecap rasa manis yang masih tertinggal dari darah bercampur bisa yang dia hisap dari namja manis yang kini kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Manis. Darahmu memang manis, seperti dirimu. Ingin rasanya aku menusukmu dan menghisap darahmu sampai puas. Tapi tidak, aku masih ingin bermain denganmu. Aku tak akan merubahmu menjadi bangsaku," bisik Ryeowook lirih. Yesung telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Tangan Ryeowook menyapu tangan Yesung hingga tak berapa lama kemudian bekas luka tadi menutup. Dengan gerakan ringan, Ryeowook menggendong Yesung yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan bridal style. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana bisa. Untuk ukuran vampir sekelas Ryeowook, hal itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Apalagi kalian pasti tau jika Yesung adalah inang yang ditakdirkan, meski Ryeowook sendiri belum menyadarinya. Dengan minum darah Yesung, Ryeowook mendapatkan energi besar dari darah inang yang telah ditakdirkan.

0o0

"Ryeowookie !"

Teriak namja berdimple saat memasuki sebuah kamar mewah yang didesain secara modern. Dibelakangnya, menyusul tiga namja yang sama-sama berstatus pangeran. Pemandangan pertama kali yang didapati keempat pangeran tampan tersebut adalah magnae mereka yang tengah memperbaiki selimut sebelum akhirnya mengecup singkat dahi sang namja di balik selimut.

"Ryeowookie. Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa dia?" desak hyung tertua mereka yang biasanya dipanggil Leeteuk.

"Omo, Donghae-ah. Bukankah dia..."

"KSATRIA MERAH !"

Duo pangeran yang sangat kompak menjerit kaget.

'Pletak'

'Pletak'

Tangan besar Shindong menjitak kepala kedua dongsaengnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya tertawa ringan melihat tingkah lucu hyungdeulnya.

"Kajja hyung kita keluar. Biarkan dia istirahat," ajak Ryeowook sembari menarik tangan Leeteuk. Duo pangeran yang masih terpaku, akhirnya ditarik oleh Shindong untuk menyusul dua pangeran yang telah keluar. Kelimanya duduk di ruang minimalis tempat mereka berkumpul dan bertukar pikiran, semacam ruangan pribadi mereka.

"Jadi Ryeowook. Apa maksudmu dengan membawa seorang namja kemari? Manusia eoh? Aku tak salah kan?" desak Leeteuk meminta jawaban. Ryeowook terlihat menimang jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan kepada hyungdeulnya.

"Ryeowookie, jangan hanya diam saja. Kenapa kau membawa orang yang pernah melukai hyungmu ke kastil kita?" Donghae ikut mendesak dongsaengnya karena yang didesak terus bungkam.

"Dia pernah melukaimu?" tanya Shindong heran. Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung masih ingat kan saat empat bulan yang lalu aku dan Donghae kembali ke dalam kastil dalam keadaan luka serius. Dialah yang melukai kami. Dia adalah ksatria merah," jelas Eunhyuk. Leeteuk terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Tunggu. Apakah dia adalah salah satu dari tiga ksatria yang menjadi ancaman makhluk immortal? Kudengar ada tiga orang ksatria yang hidup di dalam hutan dan seringkali ikut campur saat ada makhluk immortal berburu mangsa. Benarkah aku?" tanya Leeteuk. Semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang berniat menanggapi pertanyaan hyung tertua mereka. Tidak ada sampai akhirnya Ryeowook membuka mulut.

"Molla hyung. Mungkin iya. Kemarin malam dialah yang menggagalkanku mendapatkan mangsa. Dia berhasil membuatku dan Siwon, pangeran werewolf, terpental dan hampir terbunuh," aku Ryeowook.

"Mwo! Kau bertemu dengan pangeran itu lagi? Lagi?" decak Eunhyuk kaget. Dia masih ingat, saat beberapa kali Ryeowook bercerita bahwa dia berbagi mangsa dengan pangeran werewolf. Mereka berdua sering bertemu saat mencari mangsa, berkelahi, saling menyerang, dan berakhir dengan berbagi mangsa –Ryeowook darah, Siwon daging-.

"Ne hyung. Ah, kalian pasti kaget saat aku katakan siapa calon mangsaku kemarin," Ryeowook tersenyum miring. Keempat hyungnya memberikan tatapan penasaran yang membuat Ryeowook terkikik geli.

"Yak ! Wookie ! Kau mempermainkan kami?" sungut Donghae kesal.

"Hahahaha. Ani hyung. Wajah kalian sangat lucu. Gurae, ku kasih tau. Calon mangsaku adalah pangeran dari kerajaan manusia. Pangeran kedua, Cho Kyuhyun," begitu selesai mengucapkan itu, Ryeowook menyumpal telinganya.

"MWO !"

Tepat sesuai dugaannya, pasti hyungdeulnya akan berteriak. Ketiga pangeran dari kerajaan besar bertemu dalam satu tempat sebagai pemangsa dan yang dimangsa adalah suatu hal yang langka.

0o0

'Tuk'

'Tuk'

'Tuk'

"Kenapa Yesungie lama sekali sih," ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Entah sudah batu keberapa yang dilemparkannya sebagai lampiasan kebosanan yang dia rasakan. Hari sudah beranjak malam saat Yesung belum juga kembali.

"Apa dia pergi meninggalkanku? Aish, tidak mungkin. Atau dia tertarik pada namja lain? Aish, tidak bisa. Akulah yang paling tampan. Dia tidak akan jatuh pada pesona yang lain," sesaat Kyuhyun tertegun dengan kata yang dia ucapkan. "Omo, apa yang kukatakan. Tidak ! Ini tidak benar. Aku masih normal. Gurae, aku masih normal. Dia namja. Gurae dia namja."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam membayangkan wajah manis yang menemaninya sejak kemarin malam.

"Tapi dia cantik. Dia sangat manis dan mengagumkan," Kyuhyun termangu memikirkan kembali semua ucapannya. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke sungai tempatnya dan Yesung mencari ikan. Suasana sepi membuat nyali Kyuhyun sedikit menciut. Tapi rasa haus yang mendesaknya, membuatnya mau tak mau menuju tempat sumber mata air yang terletak tidak jauh dari sungai. Berbekal obor, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat sumber mata air itu. Kyuhyun sedikit mengulur waktunya di sumber mata air itu. Selesai dengan beberapa teguk air, Kyuhyun beralih pada sungai yang jernih untuk membasuh mukanya. Dia melihat tampilannya dalam air sungai.

"Sebagai Jung Myung Seo kau terlihat menyedihkan Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau Kangin hyung tau, pasti dia akan meledekku. Tapi kadar ketampananmu tidak berkurang Kyuhyun-ah. Yesung pasti tertarik padamu," monolog Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tertegun saat nama Yesung kembali terucap dari bibirnya. Dia kembali mengacak rambutnya, frustasi eoh? Dengan lesu, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pondoknya. Dalam benaknya terus berputar nama Yesung.

"Pangeran muda sudah kembali eoh?"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap seseorang yang menyapanya. Seketika tubuhnya membeku di tempat saat sosok makhluk yang ditemuinya kemarin malam muncul di depannya. Obor yang dipegangnya telah jatuh, berguling dan pada akhirnya padam, menyisakan satu-satunya cahaya bulan menerangi mereka.

"K-Kau !"

TBC

Jja ~~

Saya kembali dengan chapter baru. Mianhae kalau lama. Tugas kuliah saya menumpuk. Dan badan pegal-pegal gara-gara praktikum lapang terus. Maklum, saya seorang agronom. Hehe.

Saya akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan chingudeul.

Q : Sungmin knp hrs pura2 jd hyungnya Yesung? Emg knp klo org2 pd tau klo mrk kembar walaupun ga mirip?

A : Sudah terjawab kan? Ya, karena ramalan mengatakan, sang inang adalah satu dari dua saudara kembar.

Q : Knpa marga Yesung & Sungmin berbeda yg 1 Kim & yg 1 Lee, kn mereka kembar?

A : Jeongmal mianhae, itu typo. Hahaha. Mian ne, marganya sama kok. Udah kuganti Kim. Makasih ya udah ingatin. ^^

Untuk JustCallMeAzi makasih ne buat saran dan semangatnya. Sesuai dengan saran chingu, kini jadi tidak terlalu terbebani. ^^. Tapi saya heran, kenapa pada minta Kyusung? -,-a hah, nanti lihat dulu saja. Dan untuk yang meminta update kilat, akan saya usahakan saat diwaktu senggang untuk menulis. Sampai chapter ini udah mulai ngerti belum jalan ceritanya? Kalau ada yang ditanyakan silahkan tulis di kotak pojok bawah ne, pasti akan kubalas. Dan mian karena nggak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Jeongmal gomawo untuk semua readers.

Gomawo

**byun chang kyukyu, JustCallMeAzi, Harpaairiry, CheftyClouds, yeclouds, , KyuuLawliet, iwsumpter, huangxitao7, afifahkulkasnyachangmin, SparkCLoud0324, DahsyatNyaff, i'm the cutest sparkyu, , ErmaClouds13, Black LIly no Emiko Eva, nin nina, SungieKyu, kim hansung, Guest, Little dangko, kyusung, Zen Ikkika, m2qs, kyutiesung, AuraKim, Jy, kyudist, rina afrida, jeremy kim84, Guest, Guest, Lukyuky, SDV, ziefaa**

See Ya ~


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Lifeless

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rate : T +

Main Cast :

Kim Yesung – Ksatria merah

Cho Kyuhyun – Putra mahkota bangsa manusia

Kim Ryeowook – Putra mahkota bangsa vampir

Choi Siwon – Putra mahkota bangsa werewolf

Support cast :

Kim Sungmin – Yesung's twin – Ksatria hijau

Tan Hangeng – Ksatria biru

Choi Heechul – Pangeran werewolf I

Choi Joomyuk (Zhoumi) – Pangeran werewolf III

Choi Henry – Pangeran werewolf IV

Kim Jungsoo (Leeteuk) – Pangeran vampir I

Kim Shindong – Pangeran vampire II

Kim Hyukjae (Eunhyuk) – Pangeran vampir III

Kim Donghae – Pangeran vampir IV

Cho Kangin – Pangeran manusia I

Cho Kibum – Pangeran manusia III

Warning : Cerita tidak terlalu berpatokan pada legenda, YAOI, OOC, Typos, dan crack pair. Bagi yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan crack pair, silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini. Terima kasih.

0o0

_Previous story_

_Kyuhyun mendongak menatap seseorang yang menyapanya. Seketika tubuhnya membeku di tempat saat sosok makhluk yang ditemuinya kemarin malam muncul di depannya. Obor yang dipegangnya telah jatuh, berguling dan pada akhirnya padam, menyisakan satu-satunya cahaya bulan menerangi mereka._

"_K-Kau !"_

0o0

"K-Kau~"

"Ne pangeran muda. Sudah puaskah berjalan-jalan? Mau sedikit berbincang denganku?" ujar Siwon santai. Gaung langkahnya teredam desisan angin malam yang sedikit menderu. Dia menyamankan duduknya di kursi kayu tempat Kyuhyun menunggu Yesung tadi. Tatapan mengejek terlempar dari Siwon untuk Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung bergerak. "Kau takut eoh? Duduklah. Aku sedang tak ingin makan, kecuali kau minta atau aku terpaksa memakanmu."

Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik mendengar perkataan Siwon. Dia mengumpat dalam hati, menyesali kebodohannya meninggalkan istananya.

"Apa maumu? Memangsaku? Gurae, lakukan semaumu. Lakukan sesuai keinginanmu sebelum akhirnya aku yang berbalik menghabisimu," Kyuhun sedikit bergetar dengan ucapannya. Jujur, ini bukanlah kali pertama Kyuhyun menghadapi makhluk immortal. Kedudukan Kyuhyun sebagai putra mahkota membuatnya mau tak mau harus mempelajari cara bertarung dengan makhluk ajaib itu. Tapi ini adalah pertama kali baginya menghadapi makhluk klan atas sekelas werewolf dan vampir, dua makhluk immortal yang menduduki kasta tertinggi.

'SYIINGG'

"Turuti perintahku atau... SLURRPP"

Kyuhyun seketika menegang saat dengan lancangnya Siwon menjilat pipinya seakan-akan ingin merasakan daging Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan was-was Kyuhyun akhirnya menuruti kemauan Siwon - duduk- . Siwon terkekeh mendapati Kyuhyun meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Dimana namja manis itu?" Siwon memulai percakapan. Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Ksatria merah. Namja yang kemarin -beberapa hari yang lalu- bisa mengehentikan kepuasanku," kata Siwon menjelaskan. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Siwon. Entah kenapa dia merasa tak suka saat Siwon mencari Yesungnya. Yesungnya? Bahkan dia telah mengklaim namja itu.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Ingin menyerahkan nyawamu?" sedikit nada ejekan terselip dibalik kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha. Darimana kau tau?" jawab Siwon santai. Kyuhyun mendelik kaget. Benarkah namja di depannya ini ingin menyerahkan hidupnya cuma-cuma?

"Kau percaya? Bodoh. Manusia memang bodoh. Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerahkan hidupku padanya. Tapi mungkin dialah yang akan menjadi tawananku seumur hidup," Kyuhyun seketika ingin menghajar namja di depannya saat tutur kata penjelasan yang seenaknya itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tak berhak untuk menjadikannya tawananmu. Cih, bukankah kau kemarin hendak dibunuhnya? Untuk apa kau masih berurusan dengannya lagi," ucap Kyuhyun penuh dengan penekanan.

"Gurae, mungkin itulah daya tariknya. Tawanan ya. Ah mungkin lebih baik kusebut sebagai pendamping," jelas Siwon seraya tersenyum lebar.

"MWO ! Andwe ! Yesungie hanya milikku ! Dia tidak akan menjadi milik yang lain ! Dia hanya boleh menjadi pendampingku seumur hidup ! Makhluk seperti kalian tak pantas mendapatkannya !" ucap Kyuhyun gusar. Dia marah. Sangat marah karena ada yang mengungkit Yesungnya. Wajah Siwon mengeras. Berbagai dugaan muncul di kepalanya. Mendadak darahnya mendidih.

"KAU ! KAU SUDAH TAU !" Geram Siwon. "Cih, rupanya manusia pintar juga. Kau tau kalau memang namja manis itulah takdir yang akan diperebutkan. Sepertinya aku tak perlu lagi memastikan apakah namja manis itu adalah namja yang selama ini kucari. Yesungie. Nama yang manis."

Perempatan seketika muncul di dahi Kyuhyun. Takdir? Apa maksudnya?

"Terserah ! Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi aku akan menghabisimu jika berani menyentuh Yesungieku," ujar Kyuhyun penuh rasa kesal. Posesif eoh?

'Sret'

"Arrggh"

Kyuhyun menjerit saat luka yang didapatkan kemarin belum sembuh dan kini telah ditambah dengan goresan dalam di dekat tangannya yang terluka.

'Bugh'

'Brakk'

Sebuah tendangan berhasil melempar Siwon dari tempatnya. Seorang namja dengan pakaian hitam panjang dengan sebuah tongkat hitam berukir, tengah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun yang merunduk kesakitan.

"YESung...i...ee..." Kyuhyun tercekat. Namja ini bukan Yesung. Mungkin cara berpakaian serta tinggi badan hampir menyerupai Yesung. Tapi jika dilihat, namja di depannya memiliki rambut yang lebih pendek dan sedikit ikal. Tangannya pun bukan tangan mungil yang selalu Kyuhyun perhatikan. Namja ini sekilas sama, tapi jauh berbeda. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon pun sedikit kaget dengan namja yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Jika tak ingin hangus dan lenyap, segeralah pergi dari sini. Dia bukan mangsamu. Pergilah sebelum aku melenyapkan pangeran bodoh sepertimu," ucap namja misterius itu.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Siwon lirih nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Ksatria hijau. Pergi sekarang," nada yang diucapkan Sungmin tidaklah sedatar yang diucapkan oleh Yesung. Suara Sungmin yang lembut seakan bertolak belakang dengan kemampuannya dalam bertarung. Siwon sedikit bingung dengan namja yang tiba-tiba muncul merusak kesenangannya ini. Muncullah sedikit keraguan di dalam hatinya.

'Apakah sebenarnya namja ini adalah inang yang ditakdirkan? Ksatria merah dan Ksatria hijau. Mereka sama-sama manis, tapi juga sama-sama kuat. Apakah mereka saudara kembar?' monolog Siwon dalam hati. Dia sedikit kaget saat sebuah benda keras menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Pergi atau mati?" sorot mata namja manis ini tidaklah setajam Yesung. Matanya teduh dengan pipi chubby dan mata bulat. Sangat manis. Mungkinkah memang dia yang menjadi inang yang ditakdirkan? Dengan perasaan enggan, Siwon berdiri.

"Gurae, aku pergi. Tapi akan kupastikan ini bukanlah pertemuan terakhir kita. Mungkin aku akan datang lagi untuk menjadikanmu atau... saudaramu... sebagai tawananku seumur hidup, hahahaha," bersamaan dengan tawanya, Siwon melesat cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Seketika wajah Sungmin pucat pasi mendengar ucapan Siwpn yang terakhir.

'Mungkinkah pangeran itu sudah tau bahwa Yesungie adalah namja yang telah ditakdirkan?' bisik Sungmin di dalam hati.

"Jeogiyo..." panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Segera Sungmin tersadar bahwa dia tidaklah sendirian. Sungmin menurunkan tongkatnya dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang terluka.

"Gwaenchana? Aigoo~ Lukamu parah sekali. Ckckck, apakah kau tersesat di hutan ini? Tanganmu terluka? Aigoo~ jja, ikutlah denganku, aku akan mengobatimu," sambil tersenyum manis, Sungmin beranjak mendahului Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan berbeda seperti ini hanya mampu melongo.

'Benar-benar bukan Yesungie" satu kalimat itulah yang berputar di otaknya. Merasa tak diikuti, Sungmin kembali berbalik pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa jalan kan? Kau bisa mengikutiku? Akan kuobati lukamu dulu sebelum kau kuantar ke kota.. ehmmmm..."

"Jung Myung Seo ! Jung Myung Seo imnida," seru Kyuhyun senang. Akhirnya dia tertolong juga. Setidaknya untuk saat ini dia mendapatkan tempat yang lebih nyaman. Dan siapa tau dia bisa bertemu Yesungienya lagi, harapnya.

0o0

"Aaww"

"Tahanlah, ini akan cepat selesai," ucap Sungmin seraya membalut luka Kyuhyun dengan kain bersih dan beberapa tumbukan daun obat. Kyuhyun tak berhentinya memandang Sungmin. Sedikit mengira-ngira apakah ada hubungan antara Yesung dan Sungmin?

"Ehm, jogiyeo. Bolehkah aku tau namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, takut menghadapi penolakan berulang kali seperti yang Yesung lakukan padanya.

"Namaku? Kim Sungmin. Namaku Kim Sungmin," balas Sungmin ramah. 'Beda, sangat berbeda' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ehm, Sungmin-ssi. Apakah kau kenal Yesungie?" seketika tangan Sungmin yang tengah mengobati luka di tangan Kyuhyun berhenti saat Kyuhyun menyinggung saudara kembarnya. Dia terdiam, terlihat menimang apakah dia harus menjawab atau tidak. Dia sedikit heran pada namja di depannya ini, bagaimana dia bisa tau nama Yesung? Apalagi ditambah dengan embel-embel –ie. Setaunya Yesung tak akan mudah memberikan namanya pada orang lain.

"Darimana kau tau nama itu?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Ah, dia yang menolongku beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia memakai pakaian yang hampir sama denganmu. Ksatria merah, dia mendapat julukan itu," cerita Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menyelesaikan pengobatannya dan beranjak dari kamar yang tengah ditempati Kyuhyun. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti.

"Ah, andai aku tak bertangan kosong seperti sekarang," lirihnya sembari menatap lukanya yang terbalut kain dengan rapi.

0o0

"Eunghh"

Namja bersurai hitam tengah menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya terlihat bergerak sedikit, bahkan tersentak sesekali. Dia meremas sprei tempatnya berbaring dengan gerakan tak sabar, hingga..

"ARGGHH"

Teriakan kerasnya berhasil membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Wajah manisnya penuh dengan peluh yang meleleh bak slow motion, menambah kesan sexy dalam dirinya. Matanya nyalang memandang sekelilingnya. Dengan segera dia beranjak berdiri sebelum akhirnya menyadari, sebuah kain putih membalut tangannya yang terluka. Dia memeriksa bajunya dan mendesah lega karena mendapati bajunya masih sama dengan yang terakhir diingatnya. Itu berarti tidak ada yang melihat 'tanda' yang dimilikinya, atau mungkin belum?

Yesung beranjak menuju jendela kamarnya. Ruangan yang ditempatinya ini terkesan modern meski didominasi warna gelap. Interior yang ditata dengan apik, mengundang decak kagum siapapun yang melihatnya. Dia mengeryit bingung saat melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Sebuah taman dengan tanaman karnivor menghiasi setiap sudutnya. Sebuah kolam dengan warna darah terdapat di dekat ruangan yang ditempatinya. Dia berani bertaruh bahwa udara yang diciumnya terasa mengerikan, amis dan sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa itu adalah darah.

"Sudah bangun sayang?" Yesung terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan secara tiba-tiba bertengger di bahunya. Suara yang terdengar tepat di samping telinganya membuatnya merinding seketika. Dia menoleh dan refleks mendorong namja yang dengan beraninya menyentuh dirinya.

"Wae chagi? Kaget eum," ucap namja yang tadi memeluknya. Bola mata Yesung seakan keluar saat mendapati namja yang memegangnya tadi adalah namja yang beberapa hari yang lalu hampir dibunuhnya dan yang telah menolongnya. Dia kembali melakukan scanning terhadap namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Namja manis yang tengah duduk di kasur itu memang lebih mungil darinya. Bahkan wajahnya jauh lebih manis darinya. Senyuman tak berhenti menghiasi wajahnya.

"Siapa kau? Aku ada dimana?" retoris Yesung padanya.

"Aku yakin, jika kau lebih banyak bicara, suasana akan lebih menyenangkan. Jangan tanyakan apapun sekarang. Jja, aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan. Jangan khawatir, sekalipun aku tak membutuhkan makanan ini, tapi akulah yang terbaik membuatnya. Makanlah sebelum dingin. Kau pasti sangat lapar," dengan perlahan, namja manis itu mendekati Yesung dan menggiringnya untuk duduk bersamanya. Diambilnya makanan yang ada di atas nakas dan dengan cekatan, disodorkannya sumpit berisi makanan pada Yesung. Yesung terlihat ragu untuk membuka mulutnya. Meski harus dia akui, perutnya meronta minta makanan.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau tak akan mati," ucap namja itu lembut. Yesung tetap enggan untuk membuka mulutnya. Karena kesal, namja itu pun akhirnya memakan makanan yang hendak dia suapkan pada Yesung. Memakan? Oho, kurasa tidak. Lihatlah tangannya yang kini menahan tengkuk Yesung dan mengekang kedua tangan Yesung dengan tangannya. Yesung yang kaget kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh, membawa namja manis itu ke pelukannya. Ciuman tiba-tiba membuatnya meronta tak nyaman. Namja itu terus menekan bibirnya dan menggigit kecil bibir Yesung agar mau membuka. Dengan sedikit pergulatan kecil, akhirnya makanan pun masuk sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam mulut Yesung. Perlahan, tautan bibir mereka terlepas, menyisakan Yesung dengan wajah memerah. Dia beranjak duduk dan merebut piring tempat makanan. Dia tak ingin namja manis itu menyuapinya 'paksa' kembali.

"Ryeowook. Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Kau di kastilku saat ini. Jangan khawatir, tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggumu selama kau tetap bersamaku. Mereka tak akan berani dengan vampir putra mahkota sepertiku," akhirnya namja itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk"

Dengan tidak elitnya Yesung tersedak mendengar penuturan namja yang diketahuinya Ryeowook tersebut. Dia menatap was-was padanya.

'Apakah dia tau? Apakah aku telah jatuh di kawanan klan vampir? Andwe ini masalah. Aku tak bisa menjadi inangnya. Aku tak akan menjadi inang siapapun. Aku hanya akan membawa bencana' dia berpikir di sela-sela kegiatan minumnya. Ryeowook menepuk pelan bahu Yesung, menyebabkan si empunya berjengit. Wajah Yesung seketika memanas mengingat bahwa dia adalah inang yang ditakdirkan.

"Bisakah aku pergi dari sini? Terimakasih menolongku. Aku harus pergi, ada seseorang yang membutuhkanku," pinta Yesung. Ryeowook hanya memberikan senyum miring padanya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Ryeowook berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Yesung.

'Blam'

'Cklek'

Dan itulah jawaban Ryeowook.

"Aish, sial !"

0o0

"Ksatria Hijau?"

"Ne hyung. Namja yang kutemui tadi mengaku namanya adalah Ksatria hijau. Dia memakai baju yang sama dengan Yesung. Aku yakin mereka adalah saudara kembar. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah inang yang telah ditakdirkan," ungkap Siwon.

"Tapi Siwon-ah. Jangan lupakan fakta yang dibawa oleh Zhoumi. Seluruh info yang kita dapatkan mengatakan bahwa Yesung memiliki satu hyung, dan tidak menutup keungkinan jika yang kau hadapi tadi adalah hyungnya," kata Heechul mengingatkan. Memang saat ini keempat pangeran werewolf terlihat berkumpul untuk membicarakan perihal pertemuan Siwon dengan namja yang mengaku sebagai ksatria hijau. Untuk sementara, tidak ada yang berniat membuka mulut. Mereka seakan tenggelam dalam berbagai analisa mereka. Titik terang yang kemarin mereka dapatkan, seakan redup saat mengetahui bahwa Yesung tidak memiliki saudara kembar, itu artinya dia tidak memenuhi satu syarat inang yang ditakdirkan.

"Apakah itu berarti Yesung bukanlah inang yang telah ditakdirkan?" tidak ada yang berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan magnae mereka. Semua masih terlihat abu-abu bagi mereka.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika ternyata mereka membuat kebohongan?" pikiran Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba terlontar dalam bentuk kalimat, langsung mendapatkan atensi penug dari saudaranya. Mereka terlihat bingung dengan maksud Zhoumi. " Bisa saja kan mereka mengaku sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng untuk menyembunyikan salah satu dari mereka. Mungkin mereka tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah inang yang telah ditakdirkan. Karena menurutku, instting Siwon hyung terlalu kuat jika harus diabaikan. "

Siwon seketika menepuk keras bahu Zhoumi. Dia baru terpikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Heechul yang mendengar pun ikut menimang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"Kerja bagus Zhoumi-ah. Mungkin apa yang kau katakan benar. Instingku memang kuat. Dan lagi, dari tubuh Yesung tercium aroma..." Siwon terlihat terhenti saat ingin berucap sesuatu. Dia merona malu saat mengingat apa yang dia pikirkan kemarin begitu Yesung muncul dihadapannya. Ketiga pangeran yang lain mengeryit bingung karena perkataan Siwon terputus.

"Aroma apa hyung?" tanya magnae mereka.

"Menggairahkan" lirih Siwon.

"MWO !"

Seketika ketiga pangeran yang lain pingsan di tempat. :P

0o0

"Dimana mereka berdua sebenarnya. Kenapa mereka berdua suka sekali menghilang dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Kalau aku kembali menghadapi kejadian seperti kemarin bagaimana?" gerutuan muncul saat di pagi hari Kyuhyun tidak menjumpai Sungmin. Apakah semalaman Sungmin tidak pulang juga? Pikiran Kyuhyun kembali pada keberadaan Yesung. Dimanakah sebenarnya namja manis itu? Apakah dia dalam keadaan bahaya? Apakah ada yang menculiknya? Tapi dengan segera dia menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Yesung tidak akan mungkin diculik, pikirnya. Oho, maaf tuan Cho, tapi saat ini kau salah.

'Cklek'

Pandangan Kyuhyun sontak beralih pada pintu ruangan tersebut. Tampak Sungmin memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan buah-buahan di tangannya. Senyum manis terlempar begitu saja saat tatapan Sungmin bertumbuk dengan sorot hazel Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku baru mau membangunkanmu. Kubawakan kau buah dari hutan," ujar Sungmin diiringi senyuman manis. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu dengan tulus. Tangannya langsung menyambar salah satu buah yang Sungmin sodorkan. Kyuhyun tampak sangat menikmati buahnya karena memang perutnya telah meronta minta di isi.

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan ya," kata Sungmin geli. Dia mengambil duduk di kursi dekat dengan ranjang yang Kyuhyun tempati. Sorot mata Sungmin tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Kau mengenal Yesung?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun yang tenggelam dalam segarnya buah, hanya mampu mengangguk cepat tanpa berpikir.

"Apa kau tau bahwa dia itu ehm... spesial?" kata Sungmin ragu. Dia berharap gelengan kepala akan dia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Eum, tentu saja dia spesial. Bukankah dia mendapat julukan Ksatria Merah? Bukankah itu sangat spesial. Kau dan Yesungie sama-sama memiliki keahlian dalam menghadapi makhluk-makhluk immortal seperti yang menyerangku kemarin," jelas Kyuhyun akhirnya, mengundang desah lega dari Sungmin. Jadi Jung Myung Seo belum tau bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang inang? Pikir Sungmin.

'Cklek'

Pitu kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok tampan sekaligus cantik dengan balutan baju biru serta polesan warna pada wajahnya. Sosok itu seketika membelalakkan matanya mengetahui ada sosok tak dikenal yang memasuki ruangan itu. Pedangnya yang tersarung rapi seketika keluar dan tertodong manis di depan Kyuhyun, membuat yang tertodong membatu seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Pangeran !" tanya sosok itu dingin, penuh dengan penekanan. Sungmin kaget saat namja itu menghunuskan pedang ke arah Myung Seo.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan. Akulah yang membawanya kemari. Dia terluka karena terserang pangeran werewolf. Sepertinya dia tersesat di hutan ini. Namanya Jung Myung Seo. Apa maksudmu hyung? Dia bukan pangeran," jelas Sungmin. Sosok itu hanya berdecih dan tetap tak berniat untuk menurunkan pedangnya. Kyuhyun sepertinya menyadari gelagat tak beres dari sosok namja yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan yang di tempati -untuk sementara-.

"Cih, untuk apa kau berbohong? Pangeran manusia eoh? Atau lebih tepatnya Putra Mahkota yang suka membuat keributan? Rupanya kau menghilang dari istana untuk mencari inangmu eoh Putra Mahkota Cho Kyuhyun?" tepat ! Seperti dugaannya, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa namja di depannya ini pasti tau tentangnya dari semua gerak-gerik yang dia tunjukkan. Satu-satunya orang yang paling kaget di ruangan tersebut tentu saja namja manis Kim Sungmin.

"Apa-apaan ini semua?" Sungmin yang menyadari kalimat terakhir hyungnya seketika meradang. Dia membawa salah satu ancaman untuk masuk ke sarangnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. Lagi-lagi tentang inang.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengungkit soal inang itu? Aku benar-benar muak mendengarnya. Kenapa aku harus menuruti kemauan baginda untuk menjadikan seseorang yang konon ditakdirkan sebagai seorang inang sebagai pendampingku? Aish, padahal aku masih muda. Aku juga tidaklah sepantas hyung dan dongsaengku yang memiliki lebih banyak kemampuan dalam hal bertarung. Hanya karena tanda segitiga sialan ini mereka memojokkanku untuk menanggung tugas itu, aish," Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya mengingat kembali masalah yang dia hadapi. Percayalah tuan Cho, kelak kau akan berterimakasih jika takdir itu berhasil kau dapatkan.

"Jadi maksudmu.." ucapan namja yang menghunuskan pedang pada Kyuhyun terlihat menggantung, ragu.

"Aku tidak pergi untuk mencari inang atau apalah itu. Aku hanya ingin kabur dari istana dan membuat baginda mempertimbangkan keputusannya," kata Kyuhyun lirih. Seketika pedang yang terhunus tadi turun secara perlahan dan akhirnya kembali tersimpan aman di dalam sarungnya.

"Siapakah kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada namja asing tadi.

"Dia hyungku Kyuhyun-ssi. Namanya Kim Hangeng, atau lebih sering dikenal sebagai ksatria biru," kata Sungmin dengan nada suara yang kembali normal. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar dan pada akhirnya dia menemukan titik terangnya.

"Jadi kalian bertiga? Yesungie, Sungminnie, dan Hangeng hyung adalah tiga ksatria itu? Yak ! Berarti kalian juga yang menolak kerjasama yang baginda ajukan berkali-kali. Ish, kenapa kalian menolak untuk bersama-sama melindungi kerajaan manusia sih? Kalian kan hebat, pasti makhluk immortal tidak akan berani mendekati ras manusia lagi," Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat mengingat appanya yang sering kecewa karena mengalami penolakan dari ketiga namja yang diakui sebagai hero mereka.

"Kami memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk tidak menerima tawaran baginda. Apa yang membuatmu terluka pangeran? Aku yakin, putra mahkota sepertimu tidak hanya diajari aturan hidup dalam istana," tanya Hangeng. Dia tau, sangat tau bahwa ketiga pangeran kerajaan manusia tidaklah bisa dianggap remeh. Mereka juga sangat lihai dalam bertarung dengan makhluk immortal.

"Kau pikir aku bisa apa tanpa senjataku?" decak Kyuhyun kesal. Inilah yang menjadi penyesalannya sejak kemarin, kebodohannya untuk tidak membawa senjata satupun, meski itu hanya pisau perak kecil yang biasanya terselip di lipatan baju kebesarannya.

"Kau bisa bertarung?" Sungmin memandang ragu pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja ! Hajiman, aku belum pernah menghadapi klan vampir maupun werewolf sebelumnya. Kata Kangin hyung, mereka adalah klan terkuat dari seluruh makhluk immortal. Entahlah," baik Sungmin maupun Hangeng mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun. Hangeng terlihat melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kemana Yesung? Pergi tanpa pamit lagi?" tanya Hangeng pada Sungmin. Memang beberapa hari ini Hangeng pergi untuk mengunjungi pemakaman salah satu guru bela dirinya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tau. Beberapa hari yang lalu memang dia pergi tanpa pamit kepadaku. Tapi dia belum pulang sampai saat ini. Dan pada saat itu pulalah pangeran Kyuhyun mengenal Yesungie," jawab Sungmin. Hangeng menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya bercerita.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ada dua makhluk immortal yang menyerangku. Yang kutau mereka saling mengejek dan menyebut lawannya sebagai putra mahkota. Mereka dari klan vampir dan werewolf. Saat itu aku tak bisa apa-apa karena aku tak berbekal senjata apapun. Saat salah satu dari mereka menggigit tanganku dan yang satu hampir menusuk leherku, Yesung datang menolongku dan membuat mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat. Mulai saat itu Yesung merawatku yang terluka. Tapi kemarin siang saat dia pergi mencari makanan, dia tak juga kembali sampai malam. Saat malam hari itulah putra mahkota werewolf menyerangku kembali dan datanglah Sungmin yang menolongku," jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Hangeng tampak menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

'Putra mahkota dari tiga kerajaan besar berkumpul tanpa kesengajaan. Mereka bertiga telah bertemu dengan inang yang telah dijanjikan. Tapi belum ada yang menyadari bahwa Yesung adalah inang yang ditakdirkan. Apakah ramalan itu akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan?' monolog Hangeng dalam hati.

0o0

Seorang namja manis terlihat mengendap-endap, melihat sekelilingnya. Yesung, nama namja manis itu, tengah menggunakan kesempatannya untuk kabur. Ryeowook lupa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan kamar tak terkunci. Tentu saja Yesung yang saat itu berpura-pura tidur tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Yesung berjingkat meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia sedikit bingung dengan kastil besar yang mengurungnya. Otaknya dipaksa berpikir keras dengan adanya pintu menuju ruangan-ruangan besar yang tak dikenalnya. Dipilihnya satu pintu yang sekiranya akan menjadi tempatnya melarikan diri. Satu pintu dengan tinggi hampir dua kali tingginya dan sebesar lima kali dirinya. Dalam keadaan yang sunyi seperti ini, suara langkahnya menggaung menyisakan suara gema yang mendebarkan.

Tak berapa lama, dilihatnya sebuah taman menyambutnya begitu kakinya menapak di luar pintu. Taman ini adalah taman yang dilihatnya dari ruangan yang dia tempati. Taman dengan tanaman karnivor dan kolam darah. Yesung bergidik ngeri membayangkan seberapa banyak darah yang tertampung dalam kolam itu. Yesung menggulung rambutnya ke atas dan melanjutkan jalannya.

'Sret'

'Brugh'

Sebuah tangan mendekapnya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Perasaan merinding menerpanya kala hawa dingin menyentuhnya. Tubuh Yesung membatu saat orang yang mendekapnya menjilat lehernya.

"Mau kemana manis? Apa kau tersesat, eum?"

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul...

Meskipunsaya sudah berjanji untuk lebih cepat meng-update, tapi ternyata waktu tidak mengijinkan. Sebenarnya hari jum'at malam itu udah selesai, tapi karena terkendala jaringan (pulsa modem abis -,-) akhirnya tak bisa di update. Karena kemarin dari pagi sampai malem upgrading, dan hari ini baru selesai mengerjakan mading jurusan, akhirnya baru sempet di update. Cha~~ Mianhae jeongmal.

Oke, saya akan balas pertanyaan chingudeul.

Q : kyu tidak punya keistimewaankah.. Nanti kLau 3 kerajaan perang kyu bekaLnya apa.. Siwon cakarnya, ryeowook taringnya.. Nah kyu..?

A : Sebenarnya ini masih pengen jadi rahasia, biar nanti jadi surprise, tapi banyak yg protes. Nah, sudah terjawab kan? Nantikan saja apa keahlian Kyuhyun. :P

Q : Oya inang nya Hechul yeoja ?

A : Pada dasarnya inang mereka itu semuanya yeoja. Dan karena Yesung adalah inang yang spesial, maka dia terlahir sebagai namja. Tapi dari dialah akan ada keturunan yang menjadi pemersatu tiga kerajaan besar ini. Tapi ntah siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingnya. Itu masih rahasia. Kekeke.

Q : Apa Yesung kecil dlu sblum ortu'nya mati jg sikap'nya dingin sprti itu atw itu krna ortu'nya mati d depan matanya?

A : Yesung bersikap dingin semenjak orangtuanya meninggal. Dia menganggap takdirnya bikin orang celaka. Takdirnya itu anugrah sekaligus musibah, hehehe.

Jja, mian ne kalau kalian masih bingung juga. Mungkin alurnya agak kecepetan, atau karena memang settingnya sering berganti. Sifat Kyu yang ooc memang kusengaja, sedangkan sifat Yesung yang dingin juga memang kusengaja. Main pair? Wonsung? Kyusung? Ryeosung? Tunggu aja kelanjutannya, chapter-chapter ke depan pasti lebih mengagetkan. hahaha. Ne, JustCallMeAzi, gomawoyo untuk doanya. Kuharap aku juga bisa menyelesaikan ini. FF ini akan update setiap hari minggu, sedangkan FF The Last Revealment akan update 2 minggu sekali.

**Gomawo :**

**afifahkulkasnyachangmin****, ****byun chang kyukyu****, ****i'm the cutest sparkyu****, ****ErmaClouds13****, B****abyHimmie****, ****Lukyuky****, ****Black LIly no Emiko Eva****, ****, i****wsumpter****, ****PandaMYP****, ****nin nina****, ****Guiwoon1304****, ****huangxitao7****, kyudyct, Jy, Dyana Kim, ****JustCallMeAzi****, Little dangko, AuraKim, SDB, Zen Ikkika, kyutiesung, ****SasaClouds****, dan semua readers tercinta**

**~Yesan~**


End file.
